


This Goes Both Ways

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Safety Boob Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: In which Ana is the one who is in need of comfort and of course Steve is right there to provide that comfort.





	This Goes Both Ways

“So, how you holding up with Ana being gone these past few days? And still have about another week to go. Must suck huh? Girlfriend gone, sleeping alone, and no boob to hold on to.” Sam nudges Steve as they meet up in the gym.

“Shut up Sam.” the super soldier grumbles, heading right for the punching bags.

“What? It's kind of cute. Not sure it is a story you tell your kids in the future. I mean, interesting story for sure, just not sure kids want to know Mommy and Daddy got together because Daddy needed to cuddle Mommy's boob like a stuffed toy.”

Sam continues to tease Steve, not noticing how Steve becomes more aggressive to the punching bag. 

“Ana and I are not together. We are not dating. We are just…”

He pauses, stopping his movements to consider his words. He is trying to find the best way to explain is relationship with Ana. They had no labels, never really went on a date, and the most they have done together is sleep. Ana is always there for him; after a rough mission or just a bad day, always there to take care of him. But when it it comes to him trying to care for her, she shuts him out and shuts down. He wants to take care of her, treat her right and show her she means more to him than just as “safety boob.” But Ana just will not let him. So no matter how much he wants more if she does not want more then he will accept that.

With a sigh, Steve turns to Sam, “We are just friends Sam, nothing more.”

Sam can hear the disappointment is Steve’s voice at his confession. 

“But you want more than just friendship, right?”

Steve shrugs, returning to hitting the bag, doubling his force behind each hit. He remains silent, taking frustrations out on the bag.

“I am going to take you silence as a yes. Have you tried talking to her? See if she wants the same things.”

“No point. She has never shown any interest in anything more than what we have. I would just be happy if she would allow me to take care of her instead of thinking she can handle everything on her own.”

Sam snickers, “Gee, that sound like someone else I know. Wonder who that could be?”

Shooting the other male a glare, Steve growls, “Shut up Sam.”

Sam barks out a laugh and is about to mess with Steve some more when FRIDAY’s voice comes through,

“Captain Rogers, Miss Ana has returned and she appears to be in some form of distress. Her heart rate and blood pressure are elevated…”

Steve does not hear the rest of what the AI has to say before he is rushing out of the gym and heading straight for Ana. He skips trying to elevator and goes right for the stairs, his agility coming in handy to get down the stairs quicker. Worry fills him at what could be wrong, she was not supposed to be back for another week. What could have happened to make her come back early? Why didn’t she call him to let him know? He needs to know what could be causing her to be upset; he needs to know how to help her. 

Making it to her to her room in record time, Steve lets himself in and finds Ana in the middle of her bed. She has her face buried in her hands, and he can clearly see her body shaking,

“Ana,” he breathes out her name. 

Crawling onto the bed behind the woman, Steve pulls her into his lap, cradling her close to him. He has no idea what to say to possibly help her, so he just holds her. Ana’s head resting on his shoulder, he smooths out her hair and rocks her gently trying to calm her crying. When Ana doesn’t begin to calm, he gets an idea and decides to test his idea to see if it would work. 

Steve pushes Ana away slightly, just to give him enough room to pull his shirt over his head before bringing Ana back to him. With his back leaning against her headboard, Steve gets Ana to rest on his chest, placing her hand right over his pec.

Ana gives a small chuckle through her tears, “Do I get to use you as my own security blanket now?” she asks looking up at him.

He flashes her a smile, wiping away the stray tears, “It’s only fair right? If I get you use your boob to make me feel better, you should be able to use me to feel better to. This works both ways Ana. You just have to let me be there for you to take care of you.”

Cuddling closer, she lightly squeezed her hand over his left pectoral, “Thank you Steve. This does actually make me feel a little better. I like having you hold me.”

“I like holding you,” he confesses, “do you want to tell em what happened? Maybe it will make you feel even better.”

She shakes her head, “It wasn’t really anything big, just a bunch of little things. Being around my family, it is not really an easy thing to do. I love them, most of the time, but we just have different ways of thinking you know? We disagree on certain things, like all families. And normally I can deal with it and it not bother me. But this time, my dad was around and I don’t have that great of a relationship with my dad, he was never really around when I was younger and the older I got our relationship never really improved. We just don’t know much about each other, so it makes it awkward when we spend any time together.”

Steve did not want to interrupt her when she is finally talking and not keeping everything bottled in. He just holds her, running his hand through her hair, letting her speak.

“I was already feeling anxious and trying to not have an anxiety attack, but my dad was not helping. And he does this thing where he says he is not judging, but he really is judging and showing that he is not happy with choices I make with my life. I just couldn’t handle his hypocritical and fake non-judgemental behavior anymore. I came home as quick as I could, needing to be somewhere that would make me feel calm and grounded again. I asked FRIDAY to find you…”

Pausing at her last sentence, Steve can only blink in surprise. Ana asked FRIDAY to find him? Really?

“Really?” he blurts out in disbelief.

Her head cocks to the side, “didn’t FRIDAY tell you I asked for you?”

Steve coughs, putting her head down as his cheeks flush, “I um, didn’t really hear what she said after she she said you were in distress. I wanted to get to you as quick as I could. Might have jumped down a few stairwells in the process. I just needed to know you were alright, comfort you the best I could, anyway I could…”

Ana smiles, feeling little flutters in her stomach at learning how worried he was for her. Her gaze moves from his face to where her hand is still placed on his chest and her smile wides, “Well, seems you found the best method to help me. I guess Safety Boob works for both of us huh?”

Steve chuckles, “Yeah, guess it does. But I think I am getting to hold the better pair boob of the two.”

Ana turns, sitting up on her knees and bring her other hand up to cup both of Steve’s pectoral muscles.

“I don’t know, you got a pretty nice pair yourself Mr. Captain America. Some girls might be jealous of your boobs.” 

A low, playful growl emits from the back of Steve’s throat as he grabs her around the waist and flips them over so he is pinning her to the bed. Ana squeals, wriggling around as Steve begins to tickle her sides, bringing more tears to her eyes from laughing.

“Okay! I give, I give! Uncle! You win!”

Steve laughs along with her, “They can be jealous all the want, but you are the only one who gets to touch. Now. I win! What do I win?” 

She rolls her eyes at his childish behavior, but grins, “What do you want?”

Steve’s smile shifts from playful to devious, “A kiss.”

“W-what?” Ana gasps, shocked at his answer. He can’t be serious can he? Is he just playing with her? Because that is a mean thing to joke about.

“I win and for my victory I want a kiss. From you.”

“A-are you serious? N-not just messing with me?”

A flash of hurt passes behind his blue eyes, “Why would you think that? If you don’t want to kiss me than just…”

“No! I do, I really want to kiss you. I, I just didn’t think you would ever want to kiss me. I- I thought you just saw this as, I don’t know.”

His eyes close briefly before meeting her worried stare, “Ana, I have been wanting more with you for a while now, I thought you were not interested. You were always pushing me away when I tried to show more interest in you other than us sharing a bed occasionally for comfort.”

“Have I mentioned I am really bad at reading the signs of someone flirting with me or showing any kind of romantic feelings for me? I always just think it is a joke. I’m not trying to be dismissive of your feelings, I just can’t pick up on things like that. And apparently I am horrible at flirting and dropping hints I want more as well.” Ana explains to him with a guilt look of his face.

Steve cannot help but laugh slightly, “So basically we are both clueless when it comes to being subtle and need big, flashing, neon signs to see what is right in front of us.”  
Ana nods, “Basically. So… you want more with me than just being a safety blanket? How much more?”

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Steve speaks in a gentle voice, “I want it all Ana. I want to go on date, laze around our room watching tv, I want to spend the night with you, holding you, loving you. I want anything and everything you are ready for.”

Ana’s arms go around his neck, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp, “So, if I wanted to call you my boyfriend and wanted everything you do…?”

A wide grin breaks out over Steve’s face, “Then I guess I am now your boyfriend, if that is what you really want.”

“I want, a lot. Now will you please kiss me Steve?”

Tentatively, Steve dips his head to capture her lips in a slow and innocent kiss. Lips melding together in perfect unison. Ana runs her fingers through Steve’s hair, pulling him closer to her, as Steve runs his hands over her sides, lightly grazing over her breasts through her shirt.

Light nips to her bottom lip, the kiss heats up. Their hands begin to roam, Ana wrapping one leg around Steve’s leg as he grounds his hips against hers. She drags her nails down his abs, feeling his muscles ripple and tense beneath her touch. His slips under her shirt, and pushes her bra down to grasp and massage her breast, feeling the pebbled peak of her nipple pressing into his palm.

Ana moans, digging her nails into his back causing Steve to hiss and pull back. Both are left panting for their breath, a smile on their faces.   
“Wow… that was, wow.” Steve stutters.

Ana nods, not able to find words herself. Steve rolls off Ana and lays on his back while she works on straightening out her clothes before cuddling up to Steve, laying partially on his chest. Chuckling slightly, Steve takes Ana’s chin between his fingers making her look at him.

“Now people have a different reason to be jealous of both of us.” Steve says with pride in his voice.

“How so?”

“Well, not only are we the only ones who get to enjoy safety boob. But I get to call you my girlfriend and kiss you anytime I want, if you will let me.”

Ana giggles, “And I get to call you my boyfriend, kissing you anytime I want.”

“Exactly. Now, I would like to kiss my girlfriend again.”

“Thank you Steve for making me feel better. And now your girlfriend wants you to kiss her again.”

Steve leans up, lips meeting hers once again, Ana moaning into his kiss. Perhaps she has found something even better to calm her than touching Steve’s chest. Her hand slips to rest on his pec, feeling the muscle twitch under her touch; it is just a great bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment letting me know what you think!!!


End file.
